Willing Sacrifice
by MommaVanillaBear
Summary: Gravity Falls has a mystery that is known throughout the town however never told to outsiders- after all, there are rules against that- and to stay alive those rules must be followed. With being sent away for the Summer along with his twin sister Dipper find himself alone more so than ever until he finds out that maybe- just maybe he likes breaking the rules, and perhaps, being a s


Amongst the ones to live and grow in the town of Gravity Falls it was made clear that the town's Rules of warning were more than just a silly list to keep the town folks in line, it was a way of survival; to keep them safe from the creatures that watched them from the forest. Amongst the older towns folk, it was whispered if the sky above the town was cloudless and sunny it was that the creatures of the forest were 'asleep'; however, if clouds over casted the town with shadow and rain, it was said that the evils would soon be approaching. In a desperate attempt to keep the creatures of the forest away at the end of each summer one visitor of the town- one poor victim was bound and left in the middle of the forest upon a stone altar as a way of appeasing the god of the One Eye; the god the town worshiped fearfully as had been a tradition started long ago. To follow tradition the worshipers of the one-eyed god would go back the next day to clean the altar- they were never alarmed to find finely picked bones, and on a rare occasion the outline of a triangle with a bloody eye painted where the sacrifices head should have been.

Summer vacation couldn't seem to come fast enough for Dipper Pines; the bullying at school he received as if on clockwork were slowly beginning to creep deeper under his skin with each passing day. The new insults always seemed to leave him in tears as he pulled down his bangs and tugged his hat farther into place; always keeping his head down in hopes to hide the oddly constellation shaped birthmark on his forehead. He had prayed entering High School would have put an end to it, however, he found his hopes dashed.

Trudging home the last half mile alongside his twin sister Dipper held the straps of his backpack tightly, unable to tell her the silent anger he felt- Mabel was always so bubbly and able to make others smile, he was envious of that, all he wanted was to be able to make one person smile. Not the kind that shone with sympathy or uncomfortable silence, but one of warmth, a smile showing that someone else understood him and was comfortable around him.

"You seem quiet Dipper, something on your mind?"

Dipper drew in a deep breath, what could he tell her, that he was jealous of her? That she was the princess of sun beams and rainbows and he was just the prince of gloom and too much trouble?

Shaking his head, he smiled, fingers tightening on his backpack straps until his knuckles began to turn white; seeing the smile on his twin sisters' lips grow he released his sigh once seeing her attention back on the subject she was rambling about. Something about going away on vacation; however, he once more tuned her out, brown hued eyes looking up at the gray clouds that began to roll in.

Oh yes, he was ready to get away from his home town of Piedmont.

The conversation over dinner that night was a bit louder than Dipper liked to think about, the energetic rambling of his sister being spoken over by their parents whom once more began to talk about their visit to Oregon; as much as Dipper had tried to pay attention he found himself more interested in poking the lumpy potatoes on his plate with a spoon than the topic of his great uncle, or Grunkle as Mabel kept insisting.

"Now kids you need to make sure you're both packed and ready to go for tomorrow- that means deodorant, extra underwear and your toothbrushes." Their mother spoke, giving Dipper a stern look when he finally looked up from piling the potatoes on his plate into a neat and tidy blob. "And Dipper, please try and have fun, I think there's a school there, you might find some kids your age to play with."

The excited voice of Mabel once more piped in, drowning out Dippers groan as he casted his eyes downward, pushing away from the table, using the excuse of 'I have to pack' in order to sneak away. Taking the stairs quietly he felt the usual pain in his chest tighten once more, as if a hand had taken both his lungs and were beginning to squeeze them at the mere mention of other people his age. Other people his age meant the chance to be bullied once more, making his life both miserable at school, and now, miserable on vacation.

Pulling out the suitcase from underneath his bed Dipper began to pack, occasionally looking out the window by his bed to look up at the night sky; not a single star was visible that night, the hazy fog that surrounded the town was illuminated by the street lamps, giving off hazy rays of orangish white. Leaning against the window sill he sighed.

"Please let this vacation be at least somewhat interesting…"

The morning of the young Pine twins arrival to the sleepy little town of Gravity Falls was quiet and rainy, the bus station situated on the far side of the town was all but abandoned and emptied save for the aged man that stood in a pristine black suit and red fez. Upon closer inspection Dipper made out the gold symbol upon the fez he wore as well as the eight ball that had been somehow attached to be used as the handle of his cane. The man's scowling face and thick rimmed glasses brought a shiver down the young teens spine, he already wished he was back home in California, at least there he could have hid in his room and not have to bother talking to strange distant relatives who looked as if they wanted nothing to do with him.

Stepping off the bus Dipper held his and his sisters suit case as he struggled to keep up with the man- whom he soon learned was named simply Grunkle Stan- to an old rusty red car, the antenna bent and the wind shield cracked. The inside of the car smelt of cigar smoke and stale hot dogs- the sea belts missing. Sitting in the back of the car Dipper looked about as they were driven through town, occasionally being told a bit about it, different stores and eateries being pointed out- there truly wasn't much to look at in Dippers opinion, the town looked and felt more like a village living twenty years in the past than a tourist town. It was only when they drove out and up an old dirt road did Dipper began to pay attention, looking at the forest that lined the road- for a moment he thought he could see eyes and movement, however he soon brushed it off as just being a passing animal and tired from the long bus ride. Wiping away the breath that fogged up the window Dipper blinked, having to take a moment to comprehend what he saw; just amongst the shadows of the trees and by bushes that looked long dead, he saw an eye- a rather large humanish eye that glowed an unearthly gold before it winked out of existence. Dipper opened his mouth to mention it to his sister only to brace as the car lurched them forward, his head hitting the seat in front of him hard enough to knock his cap off.

"Welcome to the Mystery Shack- you two may be here on vacation, but I still got a business to run. You want money? Then you earn it. You want to hang out and do nothing? Then stay inside, don't need you disturbin' my tours. Follow those rules and we'll be just fine. Now- Dipper was it- you go bring those suit cases upstairs to the attic, you and your sister will be staying there. All the way upstairs to the left, can't miss it." Grunkle Stan barked, leaning heavily on his cane whilst he showed them the way around the cabin like shack to show them the back door, adding as an afterthought, "and when you're done come back down, gotta lay some ground rules with you!"

Groaning from exertion Dipper followed the stairs up to the attic, letting the suit cases fall with a thud once he finally brought them to the center of the room, looking about himself curiously. The walls were bare save for a few spots were a mirror rested and old calendars were hung- pushed to the walls were two beds, covered with a simple blanket and pillow each; however, it was the window overlooking the backyard that caught his attention. Peering out he saw the thick, tall treed forest, however, peering out he saw the movement of shadows, and what he thought to be a stone path; out of everything he saw, the stone path interested him the most.

Where did it lead to?

Grunkle Stan didn't say too much to them that night, however being seated on the couch next to his twin sister he listened curiously to the rules they were told to follow; rules in which that he wrote down in a small corner torn note book just to make sure that he had them all listed whilst Mabel laughed each one off, occasionally trying to make a joke over something the older man had said.

• Don't go out alone at night

• Don't believe what you hear, especially whispers

• There's no such things as monsters

• If you forget them, they never existed in the first place

Dipper raised a brow after each rule, jotting them down, his mouth opened to ask a question however was waved off; being told to go upstairs and unpack before dinner Dipper headed back up, his head filled with questions, trying to find the meanings behind the words- surely those rules had reasons, but why?

His gut twisted once more as he stood in front of the window, the rain deciding once more to down pour.

With the days beginning to pass by a routine slowly came to be- each morning the two twins ate quietly whilst their Grunkle Stan got ready for work, in which they found themselves either helping in the gift shop or hiding somewhere in the shack of a cabin to stay out of the way. Where Mabel was content with knitting sweaters and occasionally talking to the two other employees Dipper found himself restless, on occasion sneaking out into the forest, always following just along the stone path, but never on. Something felt…un right about walking on it…

As if the trail was not supposed to be there in the first place. He found himself following alongside for quite a bit, always stopping when he got to where it forked, unable to choose which way to go, it was always at this time he felt compelled to take the left path, however never had enough courage to follow it.

Once again, he found himself at the fork in the path, expecting to turn around he stopped at the sight of a symbol on the ground; kneeling to take a closer look he was unsure as whether it was paint or blood- the thought of blood earning a shiver down his spine- but looking at it he found it formed a triangle with an eye painted in the middle. An odd symbol, but for some reason he felt as if he had seen it before. Even odder still he found what appeared to be a leather-bound book- the leather a dark brown with tears along the edges, a gold emblem on the cover matching the symbol painted on the path. Taking a deep breath, he carefully opened it, expecting to find words of warning, however he found it to be quite the opposite.

Welcome to my forest, my deerling.

Further down it was written in the same type of script:

Your note book is falling apart, no deerling of mine should use such an ugly book. Write in this.

Shivering at the word deerling Dipper looked about, his gaze for some odd reason lifted, as if the gift giver would be seen up among the tree branches; however, he found not a living creature save for a raven that sat and watched him before flying off, it's cry echoing all around him until he found himself holding the book under his shirt as he headed back. For some reason a thought entered his head to not show the journal to his sister or Grunkle Stan.

Oh, life was about to get even more interesting.

Throughout the rest of summer Dipper found life with his Grunkle Stan just a bit more tolerable- despite having the new journal to write in he also found smaller presents at the fork in the path; all ranging from different sets of pens- he always needed new ones after biting through the ones he had- as well as cans of unopened sodas and a pair of new shoes. Each gift brought a smile to Dippers face, for he found either wrapped around or inserted them small notes of endearment and promises, however he found it almost too... eerie.

Just how did the gift giver know whenever he had been denied the last soda or even when the towns' punks had stolen his shoes, leaving him to walk around in a pair of too small sandals? To add to the mystery each time he found a gift the same bloody- no, he liked to believe it was painted- symbol would appear. Always an eye enclosed in a triangle.

Being a bit braver Dipper sat down at the fork of the path, finding a small boulder to sit on; the sun's rays warmed his skin and for a moment he felt at peace, uncaring if someone was watching him, whomever it was, was showing him more compassion and kindness than anyone else in town. Taking out his journal from a small backpack- yet another gift- Dipper began writing; writing his hopes and fears of not only the town, but the world itself. At night, he feared to look out the window anymore, fear of seeing red eyes and creatures of lore lurking around the shack of cabin despite the notes telling him he was safe- even fearing to walk around town alone as he found more citizens stopping to observe him; it may had been his mind playing tricks on him, but for a brief moment he thought he saw looks of pity from a few.

Chewing the pen in his hand he looked up at the tree canopy above him, a gentle breeze ruffling his hair. There in the forest he felt no need to wear a cap, his forehead on full display for the animals and nature to see; at least the animals would not find him a freak for having such a peculiar birthmark. Closing his eyes, he sat back just a bit more to lounge, his journal rested upon his stomach, the pen wedge amongst the pages to keep his spot. It was in that moment that he began to fall asleep.

Or perhaps, to wake up to the world of oddness around him.

A gasp of a breath shook Dipper as he sat up quickly, feeling as if cold water was dumped over his head; looking about himself he found the journal still in his lap, but the words he had written looking just a bit twisted, more curved as if written by someone else. He felt compelled to turn the page, only to find a simple sentence.

Come find me.

Looking around as if to catch the writer of the message he found himself alone- so very alone in the new world he awoken in. The once blue sky was crimson as if stained with blood, the trees dark silhouettes of black and grays, the old stone path freckled with traces of gold; still, as he gazed upon the fork in the path he dared not step on it, for fear of angering the world around him. He did follow the left side, pushing ahead further than he ever trekked before, the journal feeling heavier in his arms with each step until he felt as if he were carrying the world in his arms, the pages' edges tearing into his skin, drops of blood staining them; when he felt that he couldn't hold on much longer he dropped the journal with a loud, ear splitting crack. The world around him began to shake until the tremors formed cracks, the earth underneath his feet shattering like bits of broken ground revealing a never-ending darkness- and for a moment as he felt himself beginning to fall he closed his eyes and raised one arm up. He was unsure as to why, but to his relief and amazement he felt a hand grab his wrist and pull him up even as the world around them began to fall apart.

Looking up Dipper found his vision full of tears- had he been crying before he dropped the journal? Feeling himself pulled up by the owner of the hand he soon found himself pressed close to a chest- a very solid and warm chest, an arm wrapping around to keep him close until he could once more look up, however as hard as he squinted he found he could not make out the figure that held him, however he trusted whomever it was, his body growing lax in his hold.

"I was wondering when you would drop those silly burdens and words." The voice spoke, hints of amusement and disappointment intermingled- it was undeniably male. "Such silly things humans do, why bother trying to make others happy and become their play toys when you could rebel? Oh deerling, you are worth a million of them alone; such a sweet boy you are."

The voice was muffled as if the speaker wore something over his mouth, yet his tone soon grew fond, long, branch like fingers stroking down his back and threading through his hair- Dipper wondered in slight fear just how many hands this man had after having lost count at feeling five sets of fingers- they were fingers, weren't they?

"I am afraid my gifts will soon be lessening, my power fading even now with bringing you here." A finger swiped softly against Dippers bottom lip, sending a blush to his cheeks. "You don't want to leave my forest, do you my deerling? I have watched you many a time coming here to escape others who do not understand- those who mock!"

The voice grew louder, angry before softening, the tone much more gentle.

"Your time here is almost coming to an end; they will be sending you back to the world in which you came here from. Tell me my deerling, what is your name?"

Dipper felt his heart clench- did the man mean the world he currently found himself floating in or the world of- no, the state of California? Either way he found himself wanting to shake his head- to scream and fight; yet he couldn't show that side of him, not to the man that saved him. With a weak and trembling breath, he spoke; "my name is Dipper- or, I mean, that is a nickname- my real name is Mason."

"Many a time I have left you presents- things that I heard you wishing for- I do hope you enjoyed them, Mason." The man chuckled, saying the name with the softest of tones, even mumbling it again as if to savor the taste it left on his tongue. "I have watched you each and every mid-morning you have come to this forest, the looks on your face with each gift you find, you do something to me no human has been able to accomplish before. Perhaps, that is why I keep myself spread thin in protecting you; the creatures here listen to me, they know not to touch you- they know my wrath is endless if they disobey. Something tells me we'll be together again soon. You'll be a good deerling and stay out of trouble, won't you?"

Dippers breath hitched he felt the world beginning to come back together again, the arms and body that held him close beginning to slip, and for a moment he feared he would cry once more for the man he could not see, nor knew his name.

Sitting up suddenly Dipper looked about himself with wide frantic eyes, the forest around him was just like he remembered- blue skies and ever so boring. The journal no longer sat in his lap, the pen gone as well, with desperation he searched, paying no mind as to how dirty his knees were getting from the soften dirt, nor the thorns that marked his arms as he looked under a nearby pricker bush, his eyes tearing up in frustrations before heading back to the shack of the cabin he currently called home; unable to tell his sister as to why he was crying and dirtied.

True to the man's words Dipper found the presents very rare as the last few weeks of summer stretched on. Yet the presents he did find he kept close, unwilling to let go of the scraps of papers with messages written on them, there was no way to know for sure if they were written by the man in his dream, but laying upon a patch of moss and scattered leaves Dipper closed his eyes and pretended once more that he could hear the voice. Laying with a new message in his hands Dipper kept his eyes shut as he day dreamed, replaying the man's words over in his head whilst he thought of the scent he remembered- rich earth and pine- the man smelt of nature itself; with reddened cheeks Dipper wondered if perhaps the man was a forest god, and with even darker cheeks wondered if perhaps he had fallen for him.

"Foolish, you can't fall for someone you don't even know is real- stop acting like Mabel." Dipper chastised himself, sitting up to wipe the bits of dried moss from his back, stopping at another intrusive thought that made his heart ache. "Besides, he probably just feels sorry for me- I must feel like a responsibility to him- a burden…" Unwilling to leave the paper behind he tucked it in the inside pocket of his vest, heading once more alongside the stone path towards home, saddened by the thought that summer was soon ending.

The days leading up to the end of summer felt to drag by painfully slow, Dipper found no escape from the Mystery Shack as the outside world was ravaged by a seemingly endless storm, the rain a constant pattering on the old wooden roof whilst the wind howled and shook the windows; with each day going pass Grunkle Stan became more distant from the two twins sitting on his couch, his aged face pulled in a tight frown whenever he glanced over to them- it was by the last day of summer that Dipper soon knew why.

"I'm afraid you aren't goin' back to California, Dipper." Grunkle Stan's voice broke the silence in the old attic room, his body slouched as he held himself up heavily by the cane, his face showing years of stress and wear. "Already sent Mabel to the bus stop- it's okay, she knows you're safe here."

"Grunkle Stan?" Dipper asked, nervously fiddling with the suit case, his stomaching dropping at the thought of his sister having already left- surely there was a mistake! "What do you mean Grunkle Stan? I can't stay here- what about school? Mom and Dad wouldn't let me stay-"

"Rule number four, kid; if you forget them, they never existed in the first place." Shaking his head the older man reached out to take Dipper's wrist, his grasp tight as he pulled Dipper away from the half packed suit case, ignoring the teens plea's and soon tears for release. "I'm sorry kid…but I can't argue with the town, but hey, just- when you start to feel afraid… just think of what makes you happy, like an ocean and a sail boat…"

Tears dripped heavily down Dippers face as he was forced from the shack of a cabin he had come to call home over the summer, the men in yellow robes standing by the porch doing little to quell his crying as he reached out to the only family member he had left in the town.

"Please- Please let me go!" He thrashed against the holds of the men surrounding him, their faces cloaked by the shadow their hoods casted; however Dipper managed to make out the symbol crudely painted in black upon the hoods themselves- the same symbol that appeared each time he had received a gift. Forced to stand in the down pour of rain whilst his hands were tied behind his back Dipper soon grew silent, eyes shut to protect himself from the wind, however his exposed arms and legs grew cold, tears leaving hot trails down his cheeks. For a moment he wondered if that was going to be the end of him, if the sheer pain from the elements would kill him- for a moment he prayed they did. By the time his wrists were tied up behind his back he felt one of the men pick him up hastily, his body flung over one of their shoulders like a sack of flour, he opened his mouth to ask them just where they were taking him, even debated on kicking them, however soon grew silent and craning his neck around just enough to see the stone path.

Dipper didn't understand exactly if he believed in the afterlife, but still he found himself praying that if he were going to be killed somewhere in the forest, that at least he would have the man guiding him to wherever it was that he was destined for.

With rain continuing to assault him Dipper grew laxed in the robed man's arms, the only warmth he was able to receive was that from the shoulder that dug painfully under his ribs with each step the figure took; by the time Dipper realized they had stopped walking it was too late to try and form an escape plan for the man who carried him laid him down upon a stone altar, his hands bound behind his back still painfully as his legs were tied at the ankles. Unable to get his shivering under control Dipper watched them silently, tears continuing to fall; around him the cloaked men formed a circle, their voices low yet still he made them out as the ones who watched him when he had been in town. He wondered if somehow he had offended them, but what could he have done to merit this?

"Please our protector- the god of the One Eye, please take our sacrificing of this outsider!" The men chanted, their arms held up in the air, "devour this boys flesh and blood- grow strong and protect this town as you have done for the past five hundred years!"

One by one the men's arms went back to their sides, save for one man who fell to his knees as a spray of blood surged forth from his chest, talons being ripped back; Dipper was unsure if he had been the one to cry or if it was the wind, the man's blood dripping down his face where the rain drops quickly washed it away- he felt ill, unable to look away from the carnage as the man's robes were ripped away, bits of broken ribs pressing out against the skin, thankfully it was too dark for Dipper to see fine detail.

"Your sacrifice of this boy is not accepted."

Dippers eyes widened, he knew that voice!

"However, a worthless pig like you will acceptable."

The man's death cry was cut short by his head being ripped off by several sharp tugs, blood this time spraying upwards before gushing down similar to a fountain; with fear invoked in each of the robed men they ran, leaving Dipper alone whilst a beastly black shape devoured the once member of the cult that had dragged him there. Dipper wondered faintly if he should feel upset by the display of carnage before him, the sound of chewing and bones cracking just another sound in the back ground, just like the rain had become. Aching with pain Dipper whimpered whilst he tried to free his bound hands, stopping only when his numb fingers ached.

The sound of chewing and crackling bones stopped at the sound of Dippers whimper, the black formed figure stepping closer, a unattached arm dangling before dropping down beside Dipper on the altar; with the lessening of the rain and howl of the wind Dipper could make out the feint screams coming from the stone path, his eyes closed tightly as he fought not to imagine their deaths- would they have been disemboweled and dismembered like the man beside him?

"If you're going to kill me, please…can you do it quickly?" He whispered softly, eyes snapping open at the sound of a chuckle, a gentle hand caressing Dippers cheek, fingers brushing past his bottom lip in a similar fashion from all those weeks ago. For a moment, Dipper wondered if perhaps he was feverish- surely the creature standing before him couldn't exist.

As if sensing his thought the creature stood up, it's initial body that of a human's form, save for being pitched black with several arm like limbs that sprouted from the sides of its torso; where a head should have been was nothing more than a large golden triangle, a rather large eye gazing down upon him from the center.

Dipper had seen that eye before- it was the one he had seen in the forest on the first day entering the town of Gravity Falls, and the same that marked the men's robes and path!

Where Dipper knew, he should have felt fear- repulsion even, he found himself too wide eyed to move away, his breath hitched as fingers undid the ropes around his ankles; sitting up with the help of the creature he could see the remains of the man, guts viciously torn and ripped laid amongst his limbs and bits of bone, the head clearly gone, save for the eyes that laid ripped out, hues staring lifelessly up at the sky. The eye of the creature was narrowed as if in thought, the triangle of a head cocked partially to one side before it leant over him, arms beginning to undo the ropes that bound his wrists; in that moment Dipper, could recognize the scent!

It was faded, and intermingled with blood, but it was still the scent he recognized as the man that held him all those weeks ago in his dream like state!

"You- you aren't going to eat me… are you?"

A rumble of a laugh caught Dipper off guard, the creature pulling back to discard of the rope once the wrists were free. Standing up straight an odd opening on the creatures' belly- or what Dipper assumed was a belly- was revealed. Sharp teeth and a twisted forked tongue was revealed when it opened and closed, as if to quell its laughter before it spoke.

"If I had wanted to eat you, I would have devoured you in the forest the moment I saw you walk alongside my path."

Dipper helplessly looked up, eye half lidded, giving the voice even more of a soften tone.

"Deerling, oh deerling, I had wished you wouldn't have seen me eat that man." Teeth glistened with blood and bits of organ meat, "but I was too hungry, I needed energy- and seeing what those monsters have done to you- I couldn't just let him walk away!"

"What of the others?" Dipper asked softly, remembering their screams and the sound of bones shattering that had quickly died down as fast as they had sounded.

"They were not under my protection; the beasts of the forest are having themselves such a feast by the sounds of it." Barks of laughter tore from the creatures' mouth, however Dipper found that watching the mouth did nothing to show the creatures true intent or feelings- no, it was better to watch its eye.

"So, you're the one," he looked away shyly, cheeks heating up- whether due to an oncoming fever or embarrassment he did not know. "You are the one who gave me those presents!"

The triangle of a head nodded, fingers stroking past Dipper's bangs to rub and trace the birthmark.

"I- I lost the presents you gave me- the journal, the notes- I didn't mean to!" Tears once more dripped from Dipper's eyes, his bottom lip quivering, he hadn't expected the loss of those presents to hurt so much. "You gave me such sweet gifts- and I lost them!"

"Hush your crying my deerling," the creature cooed, another set of hands stroking his neck and shoulders to sooth him. "I have your journal and pack, I knew you would be coming back to me. Now, stop those tears, I do not like to see such beauty in distress."

"I'm no-"

"I am the great one eyed god, and what I say is true!" The creature snarled, it's nails digging into Dippers neck before loosening, his eye partially narrowed in shame. "I am sorry my deerling, it seems my 'speaking' skill set is much weaker than what I had presumed. You must forgive me, I do not speak to anyone save for on these nights- once a year when the towns people bring me a sacrifice to soothe my hunger and to strengthen me for yet another year." He stroked Dippers cheeks, the mouth on its stomach twisted in a smile. "But you? You I will not devour- you I wish to keep- such a rare and curious beauty you are- untainted and pure of the worlds disgust. The only taint I want on you is my own- to taint you and bring those filthy fantasies of yours to reality."

"H-how did you-?"

"I have watched over your shoulder many a time as you sat and wrote- oh how deliciously sinful your mind is." He laughed once more, humming in question when he felt small and timid hands on his cheeks. "Yes, my deerling?"

"You know all of my names- even created a nickname for me; but what shall I call you? Surely you're not vain enough to just have me call you the one-eyed god." Dipper felt himself become a bit more relax, his finger tips and palms becoming warm where he touched the side of the triangle, fingers running down the edges.

"William- William Cypher is my name." He finally spoke, no longer a creature in Dipper's mind, his voice colored with amusement. "Call me Bill- I do not think a human has called me Bill in the past few centuries."

Noticing Dipper's shivering he stood up, eye carefully watching him before a claw of a hand reached out, long tapered fingers curling to motion for Dipper to take it; only once Dipper held on did the fingers close around the smaller ones, holding firmly to keep him secure once Bill began to help Dipper slip off the altar, choosing that moment to hold him close, pressing the boys shivering wet frame close to his own warm one, mouth closed to keep the boy from becoming fearful.

"Where are we going?" Dipper mumbled, cheeks hot and eyes growing glossy, having not expected to be out in such a chilling down pour, his sneakers doing little to keep his feet warm. "I don't want to go back to the town- I don't want to go back home…"

"I never said I would take you back." Bill's words were muffled by the fabric Dipper wore, however the large eye looking down upon him gave him a sense of comfort, the way the pupil grew from looking like a cat to one looking just a tad more human- or perhaps that was the fever beginning to set in. "You'll find, like all my other gifts, I can create something just for you. I'll create a home here upon the world of 'freaks', a home just for you my precious deerling; you'll never have to go back if you remain here with me."

Dipper nodded, unable to fight as his vision went blurry and his body slackened.

Dipper knew not where he was once he awoke from his feverish sleep, his wet clothes having long since exposed of, leaving him bare and laying upon a thick pelt of fur; blinking owlishly down upon it he ran his fingers through the thick chocolate brow fur and wondered for a moment if perhaps it had once been a bear. Looking about himself he slowly laid back down, uncaring of his naked form once he saw the creature known as Bill.

No, not a creature- a forest god; Dipper had to remind himself, gazing over to watch the other that sat against a wall of stone, his large eye shut whilst his triangle head tilted forward as if in sleep. Dipper found by watching that Bill appeared much more human this time, his body smaller and clothed gold threads that made up a suit much like his Grunkle Stans', his legs long and stretched out as he relaxed whilst only one set of arms was folded just a bit below his stomach- Dipper having learnt that that was where his mouth was.

It was the faintest ruffling of fur that had caused Bills eye to open, the triangle moving a bit to turn to look at him; without a word he approached, bringing a fierce blush to Dippers lips once he realized just how truly exposed he was sitting up, hands moving to hide his groin.

"B-Bill…where are we?" He whispered, shivering once he felt a hand stroking through his hair, the bottom of the triangle head rubbing carefully at his forehead in his version of a 'nuzzle'. "It's so quiet- and warm…"

"You are in the mindscape- a pocket dimension of my own design- I have yet to form it to your liking, but you gave me quite a scare when you passed out." His voice, though muffled, grew a bit softer, almost in thought. "Humans are such odd creatures."

"Mind…scape?" Forgetting his own modesty, he reached out to stroke Bills triangle of a head once more, unable but to press an awkward kiss under the eye that watched him widely. "So, we're really- we're not back in town?"

"No. Perhaps I have yet to make myself clear." Bill moved to sit upon the fur pelt, his legs long and spread just a bit as he reached out to pull the blushing boy against him, arms moving out in front of Dipper to create small bits of sparkles and trinkets whilst the other pair wrapped snugly around his bare waist. "You see, my deerling, here in this realm of mine, I can create just about anything- dreams and nightmares- pretty little gifts even for you. Now, now, don't be upset, I took the journal before you awoken from our visit that day in the forest- I knew one way or another I would have you here. And here you are."

"And here I am." Dipper whispered back, body growing warmer at the touch of the warm body behind him and the fur pelt that pressed against his bare legs and backside; for a moment, he forgot just what exactly Bill was, content to lean back and gaze up at him, making out feint outlines on the triangle that served as his head, a hand childishly reaching up to stroke where Bills neck should have been, only to feel- nothing. Chuckling Dipper continued to watch until he grew braver, turning around in Bills hold to kneel between his legs, hands curiously unbuttoning the gold suit jacket Bill wore in order to lift the white under shirt that exposed Bills mouth. Seeing no sign of displeasure or wanting him to stop Dipper idly traced the tips of his fingers against the lips before giggling as Bills forked tongue was exposed, the tips licking the fingers lazily before the mouth opened a bit more, allowing Dipper to stroke the sharp teeth and inner walls of the mouth before pulling his hand out, his cheeks red at the gentle purr of a hum that Bill released. "Does it feel good- to be touched in there?"

"Feels like a kiss." Bill teased, a set of hands stroking Dippers hair back once more, another set gliding down his back to his hips. "You dreamt of lovingly being take upon a fur rug- I have watched you from afar for so long- unable to truly touch, I must ask, will you allow me to make your fantasies come to life?"

Nodding excitedly Dipper felt his cheeks grow hot, his tongue darting out to lick his lips before allowing himself to be moved in closer by the hands. "Please- I don't quite know how it will work- I haven't done too much research- and I know I haven't had much touch from anyone let alone myself- but please Bill? Please?"

His words grew into a desperate whine, his fingers once more moving to stroke Bills lips as he allowed himself to be picked up by the hands, fingers pulling playfully on his backside just long enough for something cold and jell like to be smeared against his heated, puckered rim. Gasping at the foreign and strange sensation Dipper glanced up to the large eye that was half lidded in teasing, the black hands bringing him back down to his knees as the fingers yet again pulled on his plumped cheeks, earning yet another gasp when a finger was elongated to playfully stroke and coat the ring of muscle around Dippers hole, Bills tongue licking at Dippers belly playfully to distract him as the coating and teasing became a insisting prod, the tip of the finger passing through the ring that tightened at the intrusion.

"You're okay, the pain will only last a bit- and I promise, you'll be enjoying yourself soon enough." Bill murmured, lips pressed to Dipper's stomach as the finger continued to wiggle in deeper, exploring the liquid heat before beginning to thrust experimentally, leaving Dipper grunting at the odd sensation, unsure if he wanted to continue. By the second finger Dipper cried out in pain, tears blurring his vision as he shook his head, cheeks darkened but still he did not tell Bill to stop, his eyes shut tight whilst the fingers thrusted and stretched him in ways he had never been before, the oddly long and hot tongue from Bills mouth licking comfortingly at his belly before moving to flick and tease the dusty pink nipples on Dippers chest.

Shivering and whimpering Dipper arched once the third finger worked its way to his stretched hole, his tears brushed away by yet another hand, it's movements lovingly until he felt a press of lips to his mouth; opening his eyes he found the hand had somehow held a mouth- small, nearly the size of Dippers with a tongue that stuck out teasingly in order to amuse Dipper whilst he was continuously stretched.

"More- please Bill I want more than just fingers…" He whined in between the foreign tongue in his mouth, wrists restrained playfully by one of Bills various hands just above his head, his cock hanging hard and erect in between his legs. Dipper knew not what to expect from the god in front of him, the tongue being slipped from his mouth as well as the fingers from his abused hole made him shiver, craving for what he knew not, but for something. "Please- fill me up?"

"Such pretty words from such sweet lips." Bill cooed, moving to lounge back whilst the threads of the rest of his clothing slowly melted away into gold wisps, arms that were not being used melted back into torso to leave only two sets, the ones that held Dipper by the wrist and the ones on his hips. "Just how can I deny you?" He smirked, the lips on his torso widening to show his sharpened teeth. With the utmost carefulness Dipper was repositioned so that he straddled Bills torso, his hardened cock nearly brushing against Bills lips much to his embarrassment as his hands were placed on Bills shoulders; the second to last set of arms melted back into his torso as Bill held Dipper by his slim hips, a cry of surprise escaping the confused boy once he felt something thick and slick beginning to brush against his hole- however he could feel it was not Bills fingers- no, it was too thick to be fingers and moved as one, pressing into his hole without question, forcing Dipper to arch his back once more, hips shifting to press the tip of his cock into the parted lips of Bills mouth whilst his forked tongue hungrily licked and lapped at the beginning droplets of pre-cum.

"I- what is- ohhh!" Dippers mind went hazy as the tentacle like appendage wiggled into him deeper, for a moment he wondered if he would break with just how deep it went, the appendage thicker the more it pulled into him; he was unable to wonder for long however as it was pulled out of him quickly before it thrusted back inside roughly, forcing cries of pain and pleasure from him. "Ah- ahhh."

Dipper felt his hips being kneaded and played with by the hands that held him, his mouth opened however unable to form sentences whilst his cock was sucked and toyed with by the hungry mouth of Bill. True to Bills words he soon found the pain gone- overtaken by waves of pleasure that over took him. Bucking and rocking his hips desperately he found a rough rhythm with Bills thrusts, rocking forward each time the tentacle inside him did so that he could fuck Bills mouth a bit more deeply, his cock worshiped and stroked by Bills tongue, bringing more soft cries from the boy until he screamed loudly, a spot deep inside of him that he wasn't even aware of having was stroked.

"More- I want more...!" Dipper cried in pleasure, his hands digging down tightly against Bills shoulders as he thrusted into the greedy mouth; without having to ask again the bundle of nerves was stroked once more- this time, with each thrust it was purposely hit, forcing Dipper to arch and cry louder until he found tears dripping down his cheeks and his face hot with over stimulation as his cock was teased and sucked on roughly by the forked tongue that would not cease. Shivering and rocking harder Dipper felt his chest and lower belly tighten, his toes curling as did his fingers- he felt a flicker of fear wash over him at just how intent the pleasure was, but was unable to hold on as the pounding against his prostate became too much and soon he was cumming hard for the first time, sobbing for Bill to keep him from breaking.

Eagerly the mouth that teased and sucked on Dippers cock swallowed what the other produced, keeping the lips wrapped tightly around Dippers base whilst the tentacle like appendage filled Dipper with Bill's own syrup like cum before slipping out, hands helping Dipper in falling forward to rest against Bills chest, the eye watching him intently as Dipper moaned and panted, tears dried by the tips of Bills fingers before Dippers cock was released, the fork tongue having licked it clean.

"Wh-what was that?" He asked, shivering more so from pleasure than cold, his body slackened in Bills arms. "I felt like I was on fire- like I was about to burst…"

"That my deerling is what you humans call an orgasm- such a nice feeling isn't it? You tasted delicious." Bill teased, words once more muffled by lips being pressed against Dippers belly.

"Do they always feel like that?" He moaned, leaning up to rest his forehead against the triangle that served as Bills head.

"Oh no, sometimes they can feel rougher- no two orgasms ever truly feel the same." Bill informed, a tone of wickedness coloring his words. "I could make you feel all sorts of feelings and aches you never knew were possible- of course, you would have to stay here. What do you say my deerling?"

"I want to stay here."

Bill smirked at such a sweet confession, after all, Dipper was his sacrifice, and like all the sacrifices he was given, they would never be seen from again…


End file.
